


The birds and the get the fuck out

by Sunflowx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowx/pseuds/Sunflowx
Summary: Dean and Castiels hunting trip end shortly and are forced to go home early. What they were not prepared for was to see their 16 year old daughter in bed with a stranger.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	The birds and the get the fuck out

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a crack fic and ended up over 1500 words long opps. Also I’m going to be posting a bunch more Destiel in the next week. Hope you enjoy!

“Damit” dean slammed his hand on the table. Castiel barley batted an eye he had expected this.

“It’s ok dean it’s not that big of a deal plus now we get to see Grace early” Castiel rubbed soothing circles on his husbands back in hope to calm him down.

Dean signed easily defeated, any talk about his daughter always brought a smile to his face.  
“I guess you're right but this hunt was meant to be a relaxing time just the two of us and those hunters just had to take the case” Roughly shoving clothes and weapons in his duffle Dean got up and headed to the Impala.

Castile happily trailed behind his husband. It wasn't like he didn’t want to spend some alone time with dean it’s just that he hadn’t spend that much time away for his daughter and he was nervous. Truthfully he knew Grace would be fine she was 16 and a smart, resourceful and mature for her age she could last a couple of days right? Luckily Castiel didn’t have to worry anymore.

“Hey cas you coming” Dean shouted out the impalas window already blasting some random AC/DC song. Castiel smiled to himself some things never change he thought.

The ride back to to bunker would only take 6 or 7 hours but time seems to fly. Dean was constantly singly very loudly to the music in the car and Cas would sit next to him smiling and sometimes humming along.

Castiel took a moment to take it all in. He finally had everything he ever thought possible. He had a loving husband that took care of him and loved him even when he couldn’t love himself. On top of that he has a daughter. Grace was much like dean in looks and attitude always spoke first and asked questions later she always made sure she was heard in a room full of people. Along with dean personality she had his strong jawline and dirty bling hair with freaked and a slightly crooked nose. Although she has many of dean traits she had a lot of Castiles too. She made sure everyone was looked after and cared about and always took in every detail. Grace has Cas blue eyes and messed up hair that could never be tamed but all the looks together she looked like an angel.

Dean hummed fingers tapping on the wheel. “Do you think we should call Grace and tell her we are coming home early” 

Castiel shook his head before he realized dean had his eyes on his road and couldn’t see him “no Grace is responsible enough to tell us if she is bringing someone over and she wouldn’t have a party at the bunker she knows better”  
“Hope your right” Dean said with a chuckle and countied to sing off key.

The next few hours past with laughs and smiles and the next think they knew they were back at their house.

“Ah home sweet home” Dean smiled at himself and when to get the bags out of the trunk. He knew he sounded stupid to anyone but himself he’d only been gone for not even a whole day but ever since Grace had been born he tried not to spend to much time away.

Cas got out along with him a slight spring to his step. He walked through the door and immediately knew something was wrong. A quick look a dean he could tell dean felt it to.

Dean held a finger to his lips indicating for cas to be quiet and he carefully slipped the gun out of his jeans. He and Dean quietly went up the stairs towards the bedroom section of the bunker. Quickly and quietly they made there way to Grace's room.

“Ow ow ooh” graces faint voice was heard through the walls. 

Fear was in both Dean and Castiel's eyes. With one quick glance at each other they took off sprinting. 

They reached the door at the same time and Dean kicked the door down in a quick motion.

They were not prepared for what they saw.

Castiel couldn’t see his husbands face but from what his could tell it was all rage.

“Ekk” grace Squeaked clearly only just realizing that both her dads where in the room.

Grace pulled up the donner to his her nakedness. fortunately for the guy she was fucking the blanked went over him to cover him to. They were still connected he still hasn't even pulled out yet.

Dean so quietly it almost wasn’t heard “Grace honey you and this boy in fifteen minutes better get your ass downs stairs and if your late you’ll have hell to pay.” It was almost, scratch that, it was scary how calm Dean said that.

With that him and dean exited the room, still with shocked expressions on his face. They made their way to the kitchen quickly putting on some random meal not bother what it was.

Fifteen minutes later pasta was put on the table and the slight sounds of steps was heard on the stairs indicating that Grace and the guy where coming down.

“Dean try not to go too hard on the guy it’s not like you were doing the exact same thing at his age” Dean didn't even look up.

“That’s not the point! He was doing it with my Grace, my baby girl” Dean slammed his hand on the table.

At that moment Grace walked in acting like she did nothing wrong, damn she was stubborn Castiel thought. Trailing behind her was an embarrassing looking boy.

The boy wasn't bad looking Castiel had to admit, he had ginger hair that was cut short and a little longer in the front clearly ruffed up from sex. He had a strong jawline much like deans. He clearly worked out he had at least an eight pack he could tell because he wasn’t wearing a shirt he guess because Grace was wearing it instead.

Dean clears his throat once everyone was just blandly staring at each other “everyone take a seat we have a lot to discus” 

Dean and Cas sat on one side and Grace and the guy sat on the other, unfortunately for the guy he sat across from Dean with meant he could see every death glare that was given.

“So uh I guess we should start with the basics how long have you been with our daughter” Castiel started off the conversation given how Dean was still glaring at the kid. 

“Oh almost about a year now” the kid started tapping his foot under the table.

“Stop tapping your foot” Dena growled out at the kids. Castiel was almost impressed that the kid didn’t flinch.

“Dean not now kept it to yourself” Castiel rubbed circles on his husband's leg.

“How old are you” Dean wasn't Messing around It seemed.

“17” 

“Right so your a year older than my daughter, are you taking advantage of her” each word dean said got louder.

“No no it’s not like that’s at all daddy I swear I was the first one to make a move” Grace cut in.

“Right and you knew my daughter for a year and how long have you been sleeping with her” Dean said it with a total bitch face.

Thay caught everyone’s attention.

“Daddy, you can’t just ask that” Graces face was flushed with red so much to look like the guys hair. Speaking of him didn't even know his name.

“What’s your name” Castiel this time uses a way softer tone then what Dean used.

“Noah” 

“Full name” Noah looked away from Castiel choosing to look at Grace and that got another growl from Dean.

“Noah Hermione Middleton sir” he added the sir on the end as an obvious hope to calm the dads down.

Dean just snorted “Hermione really?” 

“Ah yes my mom gave it to me she was a big Hermione fan” Noah continued to tap his foot on the floor again clearly more nervous for the next set of questions.

“Wait Middleton did you say” Dean thought he heard that name before.

Then it clicked.

“Are you Charlie’s son?” Dena blurted out.

“Ah yeah she also mentioned you to me that’s actually how I found Grace in the first place” he ended with a loving look to Grace which she returned.

“So let me get this right Charlie has been alive all this time?” Deans face was filled with confusion and some other emotion Castiel couldn’t quite place.

“Uh yeah actually when you found her dead she wasn't really dead she was pregnant at the time with me. She said she would have told you guys but this life wasn’t any place for a kid and she didn’t want to lose me.” Noah finally let out a breath at the end.

Dean at that moment has so much emotion it was hard to tell but he could tell there was happiness.

“Well son welcome to the family we have to meet with your mom sometime too” Dean reaches across the table and patted a hand on the back of Noah’s shoulder.

“Haha well this is great” Hannah nervously laughed “and since everyone knows each other it a good time to tell you guys I’m pregnant”

“WHAT”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! For my next Destiel fics I’m doing a bunch of cheesy prompts comment which one I should do!  
> Office (work enemy’s)  
> Teacher  
> Best friends  
> 16 and peg  
> Accidentally had sex with bff brother  
> (You can always comment other prompts with kinks too)
> 
> (Also anyone reading my MLB fic it’s going on a hold for a little bit)


End file.
